Secretly Broken Inside
by colourfulgurl
Summary: Who knew a person’s life could change so volently. I had a perfect life. Everyone envied me for my family, looks and money. Life was great! did you catch the was? ya... story of my life....
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!! I thought i would come out with a new story while i have writers block for my other story, Navy Brats. I wasnt planning on doing any other stories for the time being but I got bored in History class and just randomly started writing and the funny thing was during that very class someone pulled the fire alarm so I had a good 15 minutes to think of what to write and i spent the whole night writing a few chapters for this story ;) anyways i am going to try to be better at updating on time with this story and i will continue to write Navy Brats :D i hope that everyone enjoys this story as much as they do my other story and hopefully they will love this one more!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own Naruto!!!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

The leaves were falling off the trees and crunching under my feet as I walked across the park. The park was covered in thousands of red, orange, and yellow leaves while the trees still had some leaves on their branches.

I was practically dragging my feet and my face was blank. I sadly looked at my surroundings with dry eyes. My heart was constricting and life felt like a nightmare. I felt like I had to cry, and if I cried then maybe the pain would go away but the tears just wouldn't come.

I watched as parents pushed their laughing kids on swings, happy couples hugged and kissed, kids ran around on the playground, and mothers pushed their babies in strollers while talking to each other.

Life seemed to have gone on as usual but now I was jealous. I no longer had a happy family or a joyful life and it felt like my once amazing life was falling and breaking into tiny shards of glass that were impossible to pick up and put back together.

The cold wind blew fiercely making me zip up my sweater and wrap my arms tightly around my body.

Parents started to gather their kids to go home since it was becoming colder and showing signs of rain.

Within two minutes I was the only one left in the park and it started to rain. I laughed humourlessly at how fitting everything was. I was deserted in the park like I was deserted in my life, and the sky was crying for me seeing as my eyes had cried every last tear.

I felt lost and didn't want to go on with life but I knew I had to, even if just to make my mother happy.

Who knew a person's life could change so violently. About five years ago, I had one of the most wanted lives. Everyone envied me for my perfect family and looks but personally I didn't believe them on either of those topics. Everyone wanted to be my friend but I think they were just using me for my money. My life was perfect, so I thought, but within a day everything changed.

That night my father came home drunk and started to beat my mother and me, and it has constantly happened ever since then. I continued to put on a happy face and make it look like my life was still going good. I became extremely good at covering any injury that came my way that no one noticed the bruises nether the less the scars.

Things changed yesterday morning and it wasn't for the better. My father had gone off the deep end and had murdered my mother and now everyone and I mean the whole town knew about my home issues and pitied me. I didn't need their pity, nor did I want their pity.

My father was arrested one hour later and I was left to stare at the blood stained floor while a paramedic checked me over for injuries and a police officer tried to get some answers.

I was in major shock so they never got any answers. I haven't spoken since then but it's not because I can't, I just choose not to.

The police have been watching me and asking me questions ever since the incident yesterday. They even brought in a psychiatrist yesterday but I think they realized that there was no possible way to make me talk. The most they got from me was a few nods of yes or no, and that was only if they were looking extremely frustrated or if I was actually paying attention instead of spacing out.

Today they are going to take me to my aunt's house. At least that was what I overheard this morning. A few of the police were arguing about whether they should send me to her or not because I guess she is my father's sister but since there are no other living relatives it was either her or the orphanage. Personally I would rather live in the orphanage than with a close relative to that monster but of course I don't have a choice and I never did.

I had to pack all of my stuff and whatever else I wanted to bring and the rest was going to be sold along with the house and the extra cars and when they collected all of the money they would put it into my parents bank account and give me full access to all of their accounts. Let me just tell you now because you are probably thinking it won't be enough for a teenager without parents, but it will still be a whack load more than any other teenager could ever consider having in their bank account.

We have six different cars all extremely expensive and that is not including the one I own personally. Then we have the mansion which of course I don't even want to guess how much it is worth. Then there are all of the expensive things inside of the house which could take days just to remove from the house. Seeing as my parents both had well paying jobs, their bank accounts were loaded and to add to the fact that they had many different accounts for many different things. I am overwhelmed just thinking about all of it.

By now I am soaked and my hair is clinging to my face. I decided that it is about time I head home otherwise the police officers that are watching me will freak out.

As I am walking down the street and even when I was walking through the park, I noticed that everyone that saw me were staring and whispering. It was really bugging me. Maybe it is a good thing to be leaving this town to live with my aunt because no one besides her will know my secrets.

* * *

**Okay thats it for the first chapter and I really hope u guys enjoyed it!! Now I just have one SIMPLE request!!!! PLEASE review and tell me what u think because i REALLY would love to know if this story is worth continuing and i would like MUCH more feedback then i am getting from Navy Brats...for all i know i could be asking too much but i want AT LEAST 5 reviews before posting the second chapter! Please and thank you!!**

**colourfulgurl**


	2. Chapter 2

**i am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the HUGE delay!!!! i just lost interest in this story because i didnt feel like i had done all that well on this one and the fact that my own friends didnt even read it kind of just well...lets just say i wasnt in the mood for writing or posting for a LONG time but i decided that since i already have up to chapter 6 written out i might as well start posting on a somewhat regular basis :) i know this chapter is short but im not in the mood to fix it  
Enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT own Naruto but i did make up quite a few of the characters**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I arrived home to a frantic mess. The police officers were yelling at each other but when they saw me they all went silent and then started to yell at me.

I just ignored them and tried to head on upstairs so I could have a warm shower but of course nothing goes my way.

"Sakura Haruno where the heck have you been?" yelled the one officer who was in charge. I think his name was Chris.

I just looked at him as if he were crazy because he was expecting me to answer him and I wasn't planning on talking.

"You better start talking missy because you are not going anywhere and we aren't leaving until you start telling us all that happened and where you keep running off to." exclaimed a frustrated officer whose name escapes me. I am pretty sure it started with a J. Josh...no…Jake…no…Jordon…no…Jason. Yeah that's it. His name was Jason.

I was starting to get frustrated with them so I decided to talk just so they would leave me alone.

"What the heck do you want to know?" I ask but my voice cracked, probably from all of the crying and not talking.

They all seemed to be shocked as if they weren't expecting me to talk. I really don't get these guys. They yell at me and demand me to talk but when I do talk they all give me weird looks like I am an alien.

"Well? You already know everything and if you don't then it's pretty easy to figure out because it is all obvious." I say coldly.

It was quiet for quite some time but then Chris decided to speak up. "Go pack your things and get ready because we are going to drive you to your aunts. We are leaving in an hour so don't take too long."

"Whatever." I say as I turn around and walk up the stairs to have a nice hot shower.

When I came out of the bathroom, I was wearing a green tank top with a black sweater and my favourite pair of jeans. I had brushed my long pink hair and put it up in a high ponytail with bangs partly covering over my left eye.

I gathered all of my stuff that I was taking with me and headed downstairs but not before looking back sadly at my room and wishing that my life could go back to normal.

* * *

**Okay so thats it for now, unfortunately that was too short for my liking but oh well....now i dont know when the next chapter will be out because exams are in 2 weeks and i still have 2 culminating activities and an essay for my novel study so the next chapter might be out around January 30/February 1 :)**

**colourfulgurl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so as you can tell I haven't updated either of my stories in ages. :( There hadnt been any reviews or anyone telling me that i should continue the story so i just stopped all together. But lately ive gotten back into writing a new story cause i was bored out of my mind so i decided that i will finish these stories and post them. Its a bit depressing that there is no reviews cause those were what made me write to begin with but oh well. So I will stop boring you now and let you get on with the chapter...which i have had written, along with 4 other chapters, ever since i first started writing this story. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Naruto or any of its characters!**

_**Chapter 3**_

I gazed longingly at the passing scenery as the car drove down the highway. I was still spacing out every now and then so since I wanted to keep my car Jason decided that it would be smart if he drove my car. Chris was driving in the police cruiser in front of us with one of his buddies and I was really bored.

It had been three hours since we left Sarnia and we still had another hour or two ahead of us. I had already gone through every song on my IPod and let me tell you, that is a lot of songs. Since I was so bored and it seemed like Jason wasn't even going to talk to me, not that I was planning on talking to him anyways, I decided to fall asleep for the rest of the ride.

The dreams I had made me sweat and I woke up screaming. I think I startled Jason because the car swerved a bit but then went back to normal. Jason was looking at me with wide eyes and started to ask a hundred and one questions.

"What happened? Are you all right? Was it a bad dream? Are you going to answer any of these questions?" All of this was said in a rush and I almost didn't hear him because I was still trying to decipher what was real and what wasn't.

"It was nothing." I mumbled as I leaned my head against the window and stare out the front window. He knew that I was lying but he didn't say anything else as I stared lifelessly out the window at nothing in particular.

Within 5 minutes we pulled off of the highway and after another 5 minutes we had pulled up into a driveway. I guess it was my aunt's house but really I wouldn't know because I have never met her before.

I cautiously stepped out of the car and looked at the two-story house standing in front of me as Chris, Jason, and the other officer walked up to the door. I continued to look around and I noticed that everyone was out of their houses and standing on their lawns staring at me and the police officers and wondering what the heck was going on.

'Great…I will be living next to extremely nosy neighbours.' I thought miserably as I slowly walked up to the house where the 3 officers and my aunt were standing watching me closely.

"Sakura, this is your Aunt Tsunade. You will be living with her from now on." said Chris but he almost seemed relieved that he no longer had to put up with me.

I just nodded my head.

"Ok Sakura we need to talk to your aunt for a bit so why don't you head back to the car for a bit and maybe get your bags out?" Jason asked as he looked at me with pity. He must be thinking about what happened in the car but for crying out loud I DON'T want his pity! I don't want ANYONES pity!

I glared at him but I did as I was told. When I reached the car, I grabbed my bags out of my trunk and waited impatiently for them to return to the cars.

When they finally came back Jason gave me my car keys and bid me goodbye along with Chris and the other officer. Then they left and I was glad because then I would never have to see them and their pitying looks ever again.

I must have spaced out because now there was a voice that was repeatedly calling out my name.

I looked up at the person and realized that it was my aunt and scarily enough she had quite a few resemblances to my father.

She had long blonde hair that was up in a ponytail with bangs framing her face and piercing hazel eyes. She was actually very pretty and young looking for a person who had to be in her late 40s.

I instantly froze up and spaced out again when I realized that she was my father's little sister. Hopefully she was nothing like he had been. I didn't need any more torture in my life nor did I need any more pain.

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura you there? Earth to Sakura!" exclaimed Tsunade as she waved her hands frantically in my face.

I blinked and for a moment I had a scared look in my eyes but it was quickly replaced by a cold and calculating look. Unfortunately she saw that short look of insecurity and had a look on her face that screamed pity.

I screamed a frustrated scream. "Stop with the pitiful looks! I don't need your pity! For crying out loud I don't need anyone's pity!"

Against my will, my eyes started to fill up with tears and at this moment I broke down from all of the pressure and I couldn't stop myself from showing my vulnerability. I sunk onto the ground and just cried all the tears that wouldn't come out earlier.

Luckily everyone that had been standing outside earlier had disappeared and I don't know how or why but I don't care because then there was only one person seeing me like this instead of a whole neighbourhood.

Next thing I know there was someone else kneeling on the ground beside me and had started to hug me. I knew from the start that it was my aunt but I took this time to enjoy the comfort of a loving hug. I realized at this point that maybe it wouldn't be so bad living with this lady and maybe I could learn to love her as family but at this point I decided that it was useless to not talk so from now on I was going to talk and maybe even put up a cheerful mask.

**Okay so thats chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review because it will make me feel much happier, the stories will hopefully get better with some nice criticism, and the chapters will be posted much faster. :D**

**colourfulgurl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so since i dont know when i will be back on here i posted 2 chapters in a row. Hope you guys like. :)**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Naruto!**

_**Chapter 4**_

I had calmed down enough to truly pay attention to Tsunade and I realized that she too was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. I wasn't purposely being nosy and I wasn't trying to be rude I was just genuinely curious.

"Your mother was like the sister I never had. She was a wonderful woman and I already miss her. I haven't seen her in ages because your father banned me from ever seeing you and your mother again after I tried to tell her to leave your father before things got out of hand. I was really upset about that but your mother and I stayed in contact and I helped her get through all of the pain. My brother deserves to be in jail for life and lucky for us he is so we don't need to worry about him anymore." She said reassuringly as she stood up and lifted me off the ground too. "Anyways I bet you are very hungry so let's go inside and eat. What do you think about ordering pizza?"

"I think that would be great." I said slightly happier.

We went inside and ordered pizza and then Tsunade showed me where my room would be and helped me unpack. We had finished putting my stuff away by the time the pizza delivery guy had arrived.

We had a light conversation as we ate but we eventually got into the topics that I really didn't want to talk about such as the dreaded school.

"So Sakura, you are going to start school on Monday so that gives you tomorrow and the weekend to get settled in and prepared. I already have all of the supplies that you are going to need and your school schedule is all typed up, I just need to print it off tomorrow and you will be all set but I probably won't give it to you until Monday." She explained as she was double checking to see if she told me everything I needed to know.

"Wait a second, why would you be printing it out and giving it to me?" I asked extremely confused.

"Oh I didn't tell you yet? Oops my bad, I am the principal of Konoha Fire High which is the high school that you will be attending."

"Oh well I guess that is very convenient." I said a little bit relieved that I would have a guide to get me through the rest of the school year and someone to help me get used to this new school.

By now it was 8 o'clock at night and I was really exhausted.

"Hey Tsunade, I am just going to go to bed now because I am exhausted but thanks for everything." I said as I gave her a real smile.

"You're welcome Sakura and good night. I hope you sleep well." She too smiled and I headed up stairs.

When I reached my room I changed into my ever so comfy pyjamas which consisted of a purple tank top and white pyjama pants with small pink, red, yellow, blue, green and purple hearts.

I grabbed my laptop and got under the covers of my new bed. I logged onto Msn to see if my two best friends Clarissa and Sienna were on. They were the only real friends that I ever had that weren't using me for my money or popularity. I had been friends with them since Kindergarten even if I didn't tell them my biggest darkest secret but I am pretty sure that they had sneaking suspicions.

Almost instantly I had over 40 conversation boxes pop up. I read all of them which all ranged from 'I am so sorry about what happened' to 'Where are you now'. I exited out of every single one of them.

As soon as I exited out of them I was then rewarded with an invite to join Sienna and Clarissa in a joint conversation. I accepted and was overwhelmed with the questions thrown at me.

_Clarissa: y didn't you tell us u had problems at home?_

_Sienna: yea we could have helped u_

_Clarissa: or at least been there for u to talk to_

_Sakura: I am sorry guys…I just didn't feel safe telling anyone and I didn't want to burden u guys_

_Sienna: fine we will let you off for now_

_Clarissa: yea but where are u staying now?_

_Sakura : at my aunt's house unfortunately she lives like 5 hours away from u two_

_Sienna: r u kidding me?_

_Clarissa: ugh that is SOOOO far away!_

_Sakura: yea I know I miss u guys like crazy_

_Sienna: aww we miss u too Saki_

_Clarissa: so I take it u r no longer going to our school? That really sucks_

_Sakura: yeah I know…and the scary thing is my aunt is the principal of my new school :P_

_Sienna: oh wow…have fun with that_

_Sakura: lol yeah I will :)_

_Sakura: well I am going to go to bed now cause I am sooooo tired its not even funny so ill talk to u two later _

_Clarissa: okay bye Saki_

_Sienna: byeee_

_Sakura appears to be offline._

I sighed and put my laptop away. I really missed those two. Maybe they will be able to come visit me sometime. Somewhere along these thoughts I fell asleep but I was in for a brutal nightmare.

**Okay that is the end of chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it now please please please review! :D**

**colourfulgurl**


End file.
